Field
Various features relate to integrated devices, but more specifically to integrated devices comprising a capacitor and inductor structure comprising a shared interconnect for a capacitor and an inductor.
Background
FIG. 1 illustrates an integrated passive device (IPD) 100 that includes a substrate 100, a first interconnect 120, a first dielectric layer 125, a second interconnect 130, a third interconnect 150 and a second dielectric layer 160. The first interconnect 120, the first dielectric layer 125, and the second interconnect 130 define a capacitor in the integrated passive device (IPD) 100. The integrated passive device (IPD) 100 also includes an inductor that is defined by the third interconnect 150. In FIG. 1, the capacitor and the inductor are formed in the second dielectric layer 160 of the integrated passive device (IPD) 200.
FIG. 2 illustrates an integrated passive device (IPD) 200 that includes the substrate 100, the first interconnect 120, the first dielectric layer 125, the second interconnect 130, the third interconnect 150, the second dielectric layer 160, a via 240 and a fourth interconnect 250. The first interconnect 120, the first dielectric layer 125, and the second interconnect 130 define a capacitor in the integrated passive device (IPD) 200. The integrated passive device (IPD) 200 also includes an inductor that is defined by the third interconnect 150, the via 240 and the fourth interconnect 250. In FIG. 2, the capacitor and the inductor are formed in the second dielectric layer 160 of the integrated passive device (IPD) 200.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the capacitor and inductor take up a lot of space in their respective integrated passive devices (IPDs). Therefore, there is an ongoing need to reduce the size of integrated devices and packages, and to provide better performing integrated devices and packages.